User blog:Samurai96/Ryu Hayabusa vs Snake-Eyes
Ryu Hayabusa: Ninja of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan who has saved the world from impending doom against Demons, Archfiends, Demon Ninja Clans, and demonice deities. VS. Snake-Eyes: The Silent and deadly Ninja of G.I. Joe who fights alongside the other Joes fighting agaisnt Cobra and his rival Storm Shadow. It's the battle off the top two Ninja Heroes WHO IS DEADLIEST! Dragon Sword.png|Dragon Sword Lunar Staff.png|Lunar Staff Fiend's Bane Bow.jpg|Fiend's Bane Bow Nunchucks.jpg|Nunchucks Ninjato.jpg|Ninjato Whip Chain.png|Whip Chain FN FiveseveN Pistol.jpg|FN FiveseveN Pistol Trench Knife with Brass Knuckles.jpg|Trench Knife w/Brass Knuckle X-Factors Ryu Hayabusa/Snake-Eyes 90 Training 95 Edge Snake-Eyes: Snake-Eyes has the training of both Ninja, Military, and the G.I. Joe training 96 Combat Experience 95 Edge Ryu Haybusa: Ryu has fought agaisnt tough oppoents as he is fighting demons, archfiends, demon ninjas, and other demonic stuff and has also fought against people with Guns and advanced technology. 100 Stealth 100 Edge Even: Both are ninjas and ninjas are trained to be stealthy and they are stealthy. 100 Discipline 100 Edge Even: (Same as Stealth) Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Ryu Hayabusa: Ryu's sword has magical powers embedded into it making it more deadly then a regular sword Mid Range Ryu Hayabusa: The Lunar Staff is more deadlier then a whip chain although the Whip Chain can be used to take away Ryu's weapons but the Staff is still deadlier. Long Range Snake-Eyes: Gun vs Bow and Arrow. GUN WINS!!! Special Snake-Eyes: Two weapons in one and more deadlier, Personal Edge: I give my edge to Ryu as he is use to fighting people like Snake-Eyes. The Battle Ryu Hayabusa: ' '''Snake-Eyes: ' In New York it's the aftermath of a Fiend attack and Ryu and 3 of his Hayabusa Clan Ninjas are in the streets with their Ninjatos and his Dragon Sword at the ready. Meanwhile Snake-Eyes and 3 new G.I. Joe Ninja recruits are in the city searching for evidence to see if this attack was Cobra's doing. Ryu and his Ninjas are jumping from rooftop to rooftop and then one of the Ninjas notice other ninjas on the streets below. He signals Ryu and the others and they stop to look but one of the ninjas make a tiny rok fall and when it hits the ground Snake-Eyes is alerted takes out his FN FiveseveN pistol and fires at where he think the rock fell from and strikes one of the Hayabusa ninjas whos body falls to the ground . Thinking that these are Ninjas of the Vigoor empire Ryu orders his Ninjas to take positions to take them out meanwhile Snake and the GI Joe ninjas are examining the dead Ninja body and think that its a Ninja from the Cobra's and Snake orders his Ninjas to take to the rooftop and jut then a arrow pierces the head of the ninja right next to Snake-Eyes . Snake and the others look up to see Ryu with his Fiend's Bane bow ot and Snake returns fire with his pistol but Ryu retreats and the shots miss. Snake-Eyes and the other ninjas jump on to the side of the building and start running up the building. Just then Ryu and his ninjas pop out with Ryu wielding his Fiend's Bane Bow and his other Ninjas with their Yumi's and fire arrows at Snake-Eyes and his Ninjas running up the building. Snake-Eyes and another GI Joe Ninja take out their FN FiveseveN pistols and return fire. Snake-Eyes reloads his last round and takes aim while running up the building and fires a single-shot hitting a Hayabusa ninja in between the eyes . However Ryu fires another arrow from his Fiend's Bane Bow and strikes the other GI Joe Ninja with the FN FiveseveN and both him and the gun fall to the ground below . Snake-Eyes rounds out off rounds and discards his pistol and takes out his Trench Knife w/Brass knuckle and jumps up to confront the Hayabusa Ninja who takes out his Nunchunks and both Ninjas engage each other. Meanwhile the other GI Joe Ninja jumps up as well and takes out his Whip Chain and Ryu discards his Fiend's Bow and before the Ninjas eyes a blue flame burns in Ryu's hands and out off the fire appears Ryu's Lunar Staff. Those two Ninjas engage as well, meanwhile Snake-Eyes and the Hayabusa Ninja are still battling out. The ninja is able to swing the Nunchuk and hits Snake-Eys on the side but Snake-Eyes easily shrugs it off and then with the Brass Knuckle punches the ninja in the stomach and as the Ninja goes to kneel down in pain Snake points the Knife upward and the Hayabusa ninja stabs his own head . Ryu is also still attacking the other GI Ninja and when the ninja wraps the Whip Chain around the Lunar Staff Ryu quickly points the end towards the Ninja and as the GI Joe ninja pulls the staff away from Ryu the Staff comes right at him and he skewers himself on the staff . As Ryu is about to pick up his Staff he hears a noise and turns to see Sanke-Eyes foot in his face and Ryu his kicked back away from his staff. He looks up to see Snake-Eyes standing over his staff and then both Ninjas stare at each other and just then a thunderstorm rolls in and it starts raining. For over 5 minutes both ninjas do nothing but stare at each other and just then Snake-Eyes draws his Ninjato and gets battle ready. Ryu does the same thing and draws his Dragon Sword and the two start walking in a circle while still facing each other. Just then a lighting bolt strikes and both Ninjas dash towards each other and start dueling. The two Ninjas find out that they are evenly matched and continue to clash swords. The two warriors swords clash and the two meet face to face with a lightning bolt flashing in the background. With a big gush of wind both jump back and prepare to charge again. Just then Snake-Eyes sees Ryu point two fingers at the bottom of his sword and starts dragging it to the tip of the sword and just then Ryu's sword lights up with flames. Both ninjas point there swords at each other and when another lighting strikes both once again charge at each other. Both close in and then it goes dark and a slash is slash accros the body is heard. Lightning strike again and then it lights up again. The two ninjas are past each other in a finisher stance and none off them move. Just then when another lightning bolt strikes Snake-Eyes sword is cut in two and he puts his hands on his stomach and just then he begins to bleed. Snake-Eyes then falls down on his knees and then breaths his last breath and the great GI Joe ninja falls down dead . Ryu puts away his Dragon Sword and then puts his hands together points to fingers up and bows down in honor of the worthy opponent he just fought. He gathers his weapons, looks off into the storm and when a lighting bolt strike he is gone. A Eagle then flies away from the building he was on and flies off into the sunset Winner: Ryu Hayabusa Battles won out of 5,000 Ryu Hayabusa-Snake-Eyes '''2,504-'''2,496 Weapon Stats '''Dragon Sword 68%-32% Ninjato Lunar Staff 95%-5% Whip Chain Fiend's Bane Bow 45%-55% FN FiveseveN Pistol Nunchucks 10%-90% Trench Knife w/Brass Knuckle Expert's Opinion: Both of these Ninjas were very deadly but only one came out and that was Ryu Hayabusa. The reason Ryu won is because even though Snake-Eyes dominated at Long Range when it comes to close range Ryu's sword had magical abilities making his Dragon Sword superior over the non-magical Ninjato and since this was a battle between two great ninjas this battle was going to come down to close range fighting and this battle was very close but in the end the Ninja that dominated in close range is the winner. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles